Jump
by Six-Calavera
Summary: A night of revelry is incomplete without your closest friends, and luckily you have one of the best. Though...he might like you more than he lets on. (Lúcio/Reader, fluff, flirting, some humor, partying and dancing with the sweetest guy on earth. I can write innocent stories too.)


Music was shaking the small favela in Rio de Janeiro, the thumping music and dancing were so loud and energetic that the small stones it was situated upon jumped with the beat.

Parties like this didn't happen often, but when they did, everyone joined in.

Tonight, it was a local artist playing music for us. Everybody knew him, he always made the neighborhood happy and bright with his music.

I was on my way to the block party in my most comfortable and breezy dress, as even the nights in Brazil were warm. Though the heat was perfect for tonight, the warm air encouraging you to be all the more carefree.

The air was still and you could see every star in the sky. And the lights that lit up the narrow streets gave an atmosphere that was inviting and happy.

As I walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the breezeless night, a friend of mine ran up to me. He was dressed comfortably as well; a loose fitting tank top, showing off well toned muscles and an intricate tattoo on his left arm, jeans and his braids tied up in an impressive pony tail.

"Hey, you on your way to the party too?" he beamed down at me. Slowing his pace to walk beside me, a bright smile on his face.

I smiled happily at his voice, "Hi, Lúcio. Yeah, you ready to dance the night away?"

He laughed warmly, "Of course, you know I'm always ready," he replied, bumping me with his hips causing me to giggle happily, "...I'll walk with you." he offered.

Lúcio was an amazing friend to have. There was no way you could stay in a bad mood when he flashed those pearly whites, or when he laughed with that crisp voice of his. Everything about him just screamed, hope and happiness. From his wildly beautiful braids, to his rich sun-kissed skin.

As we walked the music grew louder and stronger, it was difficult trying to keep your head from bobbing and your feet from moving to the rhythm.

I wasn't sure whose house it was that was hosting the party, but it didn't matter, everyone was invited! Lúcio and I walked through the doors, greeting those around us. Giving out hugs to familiar faces and firmly shaking hands with new ones, promising dances to friends and family.

We drank in the atmosphere of delicious food, loud music, and friends.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Lúcio said, his hand momentarily resting on my back.

I gave him a quick nod before turning back to a conversation I was having with an old friend.

"Well, he's cute…" she commented as she watched him leave, "...then again, you always did have great taste in friends." she added, jokingly motioning to herself.

I shook my head, "We're just lucky to be surrounded by so many good people. Though I do seem to attract the best of the best." I boasted jokingly, giving a sly wink.

She laughed along with me, "Well I think he likes you too." she raised her brows at me, taking a sip from the drink in her hand and nodding her head. I turned to see what she was motioning at and I noticed Lúcio staring at me from across the room.

Our eyes meet and he smoothly smiled at me, giving me a quick wave. Biting my lip I give a friendly nod back before turning away.

I crossed my arms at my friend, "What would a ray of sunshine like him want with me?"

"Hey, maybe he's got a more serious side underneath all that playfulness. Besides you need someone as fun as him, you are too serious."

My friend and I continue to joke around and poke fun at each other before Lúcio returns to my side.

"Hey, girls..." he greets us. He nudges me gently with his elbow, "...hey, I got you something." He says, handing me one of two drinks he had in his hands.

I happily thank him and sip on the tasty alcoholic drink.

My friend lifts her arms high, "Well we've got our drinks and the music is bumpin, you guys ready to find the dance floor!?"

All of us in high spirits, we raise our cups and cheer our way to the backyard.

I hook my arm around Lucio's as he guides me through the others and outside the house.

In the backyard we are greeted by colorful lights hanging over our heads, and strobes flashing, motivating the dancers. There is a small stage for the DJ, and people fill the space in front of him, everyone is dancing freely, hands in the air, whooping and hollering.

My friend encourages us to join, "Come on guys, lets go!" as she walks backwards into another crowd of her friends, joining them in dancing.

Lúcio gets rid of his drink before walking in front of me, offering me his hand.

I take one last swig, finishing off my own before abandoning the plastic cup, gripping his extended hand firmly.

Lúcio twirls me around as we make our way to the center of the crowd. Heart thumping beats of Brazil sing through our bodies as we move in tandem. His hands in mine as we move closer together, he spins me around until my back is against his chest.

I catch a glimpse of my friend smiling widely at me, she lifts two thumbs up before spinning away in another direction.

I roll my eyes at her antics as I twirl around to face Lucio.

My arms rest on his strong shoulders and I enjoy our simple swaying movements to the beat of the music.

Lúcio brings his lips close to my ear, "Having a good time?" he asks over the sound of the music.

I nod my head, a happy grin on my face. I stare into Lucio's eyes and appreciate their tenderness.

After a while my feet begin to ache and I find it hard to ignore. I chuckle lightly as I ask Lúcio if we could sit for a while. It felt as if we had been dancing for hours.

We find a table to sit at and talk for a while.

We are enjoying the party atmosphere, and chatting, before suddenly a large holographic screen illuminates the sky.

On it appears the face of a very clean cut man in a funny suit with a visor covering his eyes.

His message states: "People of Rio de Janeiro, congratulations. This area has qualified for a Vishkar development. Preparations have already started and building will begin as soon as possible. Your lives are going to become much brighter thanks to our hard light technology. Your future awaits."

The screen quickly dissipates and everyone slowly brings their gaze back down from the sky.

Lúcio brings his fist down on the table, and his voice rings out, "Aw come on. Don't they know they're doing more harm than good?"

I didn't know much about the Vishkar. All I knew was that their supposed goal was to create better living spaces for everyone, in the most efficient and cheapest way.

"You don't think it might be for the better?" I ask cautiously.

Lúcio brows knit together as he waves his hand at me, "No, of course not. The Vishkar don't only want to uproot us all but they also want us to live by their rules..." Lúcio shakes his head, determined, "...that's not living. That's not real freedom. What we have here, right now…" Lúcio motions around us, drawing my eyes to the people surrounding us; the DJ has successfully distracted them from their worries, encouraging them to come together, that everything will be alright, that everything will turn out alright as long as we stick by each other. People murmur in agreeance and go back to enjoying themselves. "...that's freedom. Everyone free to live as they please." Lúcio finishes.

I had never seen him so passionate and serious about something. The stern gaze he was currently wearing as he explained his view to me was truly something to see. Clearly this was something he believed in more than anything.

"I only wish I could do what he does, on a grander scale…" Lúcio sighs.

"The DJ?" I ask.

His eyes are bright as he turns to me, "Yeah, he can change the mood of any situation with only a few notes, a few chords. I wish I could take this feeling we have now to people all over the world."

I reach out to take his hand in mine, "You will, Lúcio. I've heard your music, it's fantastic! You'll have your chance in no time, I just know it." I say as I give his hand a firm squeeze.

Lúcio smiles warmly, his fingers intertwining with mine, he laughs softly, "If I could put the way you make me feel into my music, I know nothing could stop me. I could solve all the world's problems…"

My eyes lingered on the image of our hands together, "Well I don't know about that…"

"Of course it would! Girl, you inspire me everyday!" Lúcio expressed, he was so emphatic, his eyes so sincere it made my heart feel like it was bursting!

I smiled warily, taken aback by the compliment, not knowing quite how to respond. My hand felt hot in his, "Let's get out of here. I'm beat."

Lúcio was blushing from his comment, as he chuckled softly, "Want me to walk you home?"

I nod, letting him hold onto my hand as we make our way through the crowd.

We walk back to my house together, eventually reaching my front door.

"I was serious, you know? You really do inspire me. And my music." Lúcio says as we stand before my door.

I snorted, smiling, still in disbelief. Turning to him, "You're too much, Lúcio…"

He cocked his head, hand on his chest, "What? You don't believe me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, shifting my feet and placing a hand on my hip.

"I'll prove it to you…" he breathes as he moves in closer, "...being near you gives me the energy to create…" I swallow as he takes my face in his soft hands, "...and when I touch you I just can't help but want to play music."

I raise my hand to cradle Lucio's. My eyes are wide, and I'm in shock from his incredibly kind and intimate words.

He's so close as I stare into his dark eyes and I find myself wanting to move closer. His sweetened breath intoxicating me further.

I raise my head to press my lips against his. The energy between us sends my heart racing. There's no sound but Lucio's sigh as he deepens the kiss, but for a moment I think I hear music…

Lúcio angles his head against mine, his kiss full of energy and passion. His body's continuous lean pushes us off balance and I have to wrap my arms around his neck as he supports us against the front door. His hands on either side of my head.

We almost topple over. And we break the kiss to laugh gently at one another.

I place my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, "Well, if you really believe that. I am more than happy to help." I smile.

A boyish grin creeps onto Lucio's face, "So, I can kiss you again?"

"Anytime you like..." I smirk before planting a kiss on his smooth cheek, "...goodnight."

"Goodnight." he replies, his full lips smiling warmly at me as he watches me disappear behind my door. He waits a few moments, sighing contently before striding down the street to his own home. Humming a new tune as he went.


End file.
